Shihoru
Shihoru (シホル, Shihoru) is the Mage of Haruhiro's party and one of the main protagonists of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar series. Appearance Shihoru is a short girl with short light purple hair and purple eyes. She constantly says that she is overweight even though the rest of party says that she is not. Personality A passive and dismissive personality.She is shy towards strangers and has low experience communicating with the opposite gender as well. Her close but compulsory affiliation with Manato, which led to a one sided crush, only added to her inept sociability. Plot Abilities As a Mage with virtually no defensive skills, Shihoru relies on the rest of the party to distract the enemies while charging up spells to stun or disable the target from range. Initially, Shihoru learned Darsh ''or shadow magic, which has many support-type spells that confuse or bind enemies. Later on, she decides to learn ''Falz ''or lightning magic to have offensive-type spells that deal damage. According to Shihoru, with magic there is something called "mastery". Each magic type draws its power from magical creatures called elementals. A Mage learns the proper way to control these elementals and gains experience in that elemental type leading towards "mastery". Since Shihoru learned multiple spells from shadow magic she gained mastery in learning/using shadow spells. Because mastery of an elemental type of magic doesn't transfer over to another type; in essence, Shihoru had to start from scratch to start learning ''Falz ''magic. It took her four days to learn one lightning spell. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic of spells taught to all Mages. A ball of light about the size of a fist that bursts from the end of the Mage's staff to hit someone. More experienced Mages can cast more powerful versions of this spell. Its incantation is ''"Marc em Parc". * Shadow Echo ''(Shadow Beat):' A medium speed, blackish purple projectile that stun a single enemy momentarily. Liken to a physical punch. Similar to the Magic Missile. The stun often provides a opening for the rest of party members to follow up with an finishing attack. Its incantation is ''"Om-reil ect Vail Dash". *'Shadow Bind '''(Shadow Bond):' A shadow elemental is placed on the ground, which immobilizes any enemy who steps on it. Only one elemental can be placed at a time, and only lasts for up to twenty-five seconds. Especially strong enemies can force their way out of the bind. Its incantation is ''"Om-reil ect Nem Dash". * Phantom Sleep ''(Sleepy Shadow): '''A shadow spell that causes opponents hit by it to fall into deep sleep. The casting range is about sixty-five feet away. The sleeping enemy can only be awaken by injuries, even if it is just a slap with the back of the sword, it will immediately remove the sleep effect. Its incantation is ''"Om-reil ect Chrome Dash". *'''Shadow Complex: A spell that got into the heads of enemies to bewilder them. Works on alert and strong willed enemies. Its incantation is "Oom rel eckt pram das". *'Lightning: '''Summons a bolt of lightning from the sky to strike enemies. There is a flash of light, a roaring sound, and bolt of lighting comes down. Its incantation is ''"Jess yeen sark fram dart". *'Thunderstorm: '''More powerful version of '''Lightning', where a bundle of lighting strikes the enemy. Has a small area of affect. Its incantation is "Jess yeen sark kart fram dart". *'Armor Shadow: '''A defensive spell that neutralizes one attack. A shadow elemental envelopes the mage's body. Its incantation is ''"Ohm rel ect delm brem darsh". Relationships Yume Mary Haruhiro Manato Ranta Shihoru utterly detests Ranta and frequently threatens to cast magic on him. Moguzo Kuzaku Gallery See Shihoru/Image gallery Trivia *In Light Novel, Shihoru's cape is white, while in anime it is black. *She is slowly turning into a “sub-leader”. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro